Falling Apart
by rongirl98
Summary: Angela gets a call saying that her husband died during a cave-in, and she starts to fall apart.


**Hey guys! First of all, I made this for the writing contest on Village Square. The topic was 'Loss', and this idea popped in my head. And as for the bachelor, Calvin's the only one that seemed to make sense for dying from something other than a boat crash so I decided to go with him. Anyway, hope you...enjoy? Sorry if it's too short. ^^;**

**

* * *

**

I hummed cheerfully as I rapidly chopped the carrots. After I finished slicing them, I plopped them in the pot along with the potatoes and beef, and closed the lid, while the broth boiled, I decided to call Pheobe. She was my best friend, and has been ever since I moved here. I punched her number in my phone, and held it to my ear. On the third ring, a voice said, "Hello?"

"Hey Pheebs!" I smiled.

"Hey Ange!" She replied. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Just cooking dinner."

"I see," she said. A moment of silence passed between us, then she asked, "So when is Calvin coming home?" Calvin was my husband, and has been for two years. Pheobe was actually the one who set us up. Apparently she and Calvin dated years ago, but they didn't work out, and she thought I might have a chance with him. He went to visit one of his old friends on another island two days ago, and I was eager for his return.

I grinned, and answered, "Tomorrow afternoon. I can't wait to see him agai-" I was interrupted by a beep. "Sorry, I'm getting another call. I'll call you back." Pheobe and I exchanged good-byes, then I answered the other call. "Hello?"

"Hello. Are you Mrs. Jones?" A deep, scratchy voice responded. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yes...?" I said hesitantly. "Who is this?"

"I'm sorry, I'm David Daley, one of Calvin's friends." He said. There was so much sadness in his voice. "I'm...I'm calling because...something happened while Calvin and I were exploring in the mines." My breath stopped short. Oh no. Ohnoohnoohno. "I was tossing rocks at the mine walls when I got bored, but I must have hit a crack in the wall because the mine started to cave in. I got out of the way of some falling rocks in time, but Calvin...Calvin, he...he was crushed under the rocks."

The phone slipped out of my hands and fell to the floor. I didn't bother to pick it up. The person on the other end called my name, then gave up and disconnected the line. I just stood there, frozen in time. I felt empty, like every bit of happiness inside of me was now crumbling down in defeat, slowly falling apart piece by piece. I stared at the wall, unblinking, with my mouth gaping open. Then, my lips trembled, my knees buckled, and I crumpled the the floor, bawling my eyes out.

How could this happen? Why did the Harvest Goddess do this to me? I loved Calvin with all my heart. I loved him more than life.  
I continued to weep until I had no more tears left in me. I slowly stood up, holding onto the counter for support. I looked to my right to see Calvin and I's wedding photo resting on the bookshelf. I reached for it with shaky fingers, and observed every detail.

There I was. In my silky, white dress, flashing a brilliant smile at the camera. My fingers were interlocked with Calvin's, who was looking at me lovingly while smiling warmly. I thought that our lives would be wonderful after that. Like nothing could bring us down.  
I was hopelessly wrong. I threw the picture across the room. It smashed against the wall and glass flew everywhere. Then I grabbed two books, and tossed them across the room, too. I gripped the edge of the bookshelf and shoved it to the floor.

Every book and picture on it scattered across the floor. I rushed back behind the counter and pushed the pot down, its burnt contents spilling to the floor. Then I knocked the other kitchenware to the floor, and jerked open the drawers. I grabbed the utensils, flung them across the house, and pulled the drawers completely out. They crashed to the hardwood floor and broke apart. I darted to my bed, and turned over my nightstand. Then I bashed it against the wall, the legs broke, and bounced a couple feet away.

I plucked all the pictures off the walls and plunged them to the floor. Glass and wood soared everywhere across the house with all the other debris.I looked around restlessly, and noticed a knife dug into the wall. I quickly grabbed it, examined the blade, and slowly ran my finger across it. Drops of blood dripped out ran across the kinfe. I looked at the knife with piercing eyes, and held it up. I panted as I brought it up, and saw one of Calvin's cowboy hats sitting on the dining table. I let down my arms, and reached forward to grab it Rubbing my fingers on the material, I thought about Calvin.

"I'm sorry, everyone," I said. "But I have to do this. I love him for than life." I dropped the hat, then thrust the blade into my chest. I stood still for a moment, then dropped to the floor, my hand still resting on the knife. Darkness surrounded me and my breathing got heavy.  
I prayed to Calvin that I would soon be with him as the seconds passed by, and finally closed my eyes.

* * *

**Well there it is! I hope you...liked it? Once again, sorry if it was too short. And sorry if Angela went too crazy. Anywho...I got nothing else. PEACE!**


End file.
